Loonatics With a Chance of a Random Christmas
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Zora has invented an alien-like machine as a Christmas surprise for her cast. But when the machine was going haywire, it brings the Loonatics to their dimension. Will they all have the Christmas they wanted? DISCONTINUED!
1. Characters: Loonatics

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loonatics  
**

**Characters: **

Ace Bunny - the team's quick-witted, and action-driven leader. He is the best hero in Acmetropolis and Kate's love interest.

*Guardian Strike Sword

*Laser Vision

*Optical Enhancement

*Martial Arts

Katelyn Siren - the team's new second-in-command. She is a simple girl with a complicated past and also Ace's love interest.

*Ice Vision

*Sonic Scream

*Super Senses

*Stealth/Flexibility

Lexi Bunny - Ace's cousin. Also best friends with Kate and always tries to get her and Ace together. But she plays as Tech and Duck's love interest.

*Brain Blast

*Super Hearing

*Plant Control

*Agility

Tech E. Coyote - the team's genius and weapon's expert. He partly Lexi's love interest.

*Magnetism Activated

*Molecular Regeneration

*Genius

*Team's Technician

Rev Runner - the team's hyperactive bird. Mostly helping Tech in his lab.

*Flight

*Super Speed

*Global Positioning

*Fast Talker

Danger Duck - the team's egomaniac. Always tries to prove himself better than Ace and secretly in love with Lexi.

*Quantum Quack

*Power Orb Randomizer

*Aqua Dense

*Knight of Planet Blanc

Slam Tasmanian - the team's somehow misunderstood tasmanian devil. But also much wiser than he looks or acts.

*Super Strength

*Tornado Maximizer

*Thunder Mode

*Big Fighter


	2. Characters: Sonny With A Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

**Characters:  
**

Alison "Sonny" Munroe - A friendly, sweet teen from Wisconsin who landed a role in _So Random!_ and excitedly went to star in the show.

Tawni Hart - A teen cast member of _So Random!_, who is jealous of Sonny.

Chad Dylan Cooper - A teen hearthrob on _Mackenzie Falls_ who is a rival of _So Random!_.

Nico Harris - A teen cast member of _So Random!_ who is best friends with Grady. A running gag through out the series is Nico jumping into Grady's arms when he gets scared.

Grady Mitchell - A teen cast member of _So Random!_ who is best friends with Nico.

Zora Lancaster - An 11-year-old weird cast member of _So Random!_. She is the youngest and smartest of the cast.


	3. Zora's Christmas Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loonatics or Sonny With a Chance.**

**This is a Christmas special.....HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**0000000000000000000**

In Acmetropolis.....

Everyone was preparing for the holiday parties that was coming up in about a week. The Loonatics were busy decorating their HQ and preparing early. Duck and Rev were working on the streamers, Slam and Lexi were planning on the food, Tech and Zadavia were setting up for the movies and air conditioning, and Ace and Kate were working on the Christmas tree.

"Okay guys, this should do for now" Lexi called out.

"I bet this is gonna be the best Christmas yet!" Kate added.

"Yeah, if only we could find the use for the mistletoe" Duck said sarcastically.

"I think we might have a use fir it Duck" Lexi said as she looked at Kate and Ace.

"Oh...no" they both muttered. They knew what was coming next and looked at each other and muttered to themselves.

"I don't like where this is going"

***

Back at Condor Studios...

Everything was all set and the cast of So Random were all waiting at the Prop House. Everyone was there preparing for their own Christmas bash up next week. Everyone was there decorating except Zora. She was currently hiding in a closet doing who knows what.

"Zora could you quit that hiding in the closet and help us out here? We have to get ready for christmas eve for crying out loud!" Tawni said as she continuously looked at herself in a mirror to keep her busy.

"I have to agree" Nico added.

"What are you even doing in there?" this question from Sonny made Zora get out of the closet and shut the door behind her.

"Uh.....nothing, just my own creepy stuff" she answered and tried not to panic.

"Hey Randoms" they all turned their heads to see a three-named jerk throb.

"What are you doing here Chad?" Sonny asked ans crossed her arms.

"My cast all went home for the holidays and i had no where to go for Christmas so I was wondering....if"

"If?"

"if i could spend Christmas with you guys" he flushed red but everyone nodded. Sonny just agreed.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good" everyone rolled their eyes.

But Zora just sat there in deep thought. _Keep it together Zora. Only a week to their big surprise!_

**000000000000000000**

**What's Zora's plan? Will the Loonatics have the Christmas they hoped for? Will new pairings occur? Stay tuned for the Christmas special!  
**


	4. Meet the Loonatics

**I got bored so here's the next chapter...**

**00000000000000**

In Acmetropolis......

Three days have past and the Loonatics are gettibng even busier for their party plans. Well at least for Kate keeping the snow pouring. She and Tech created snow in Acmetropolis using her Ice vision.

"Guys, I dont know how much longer I can keep my Ice blasts up"

"C'mon Kate, just keep blasting" an uncaring malard said on the couch.

"Speak for yourself Duck, she gets tired too you know" Ace said entering the room.

"You can stop now Kate" Tech said turning off the machine.

"Thanks Tech" she said as she dumped herself on the couch and fell asleep.

"Great! now the snow stopped!" Everyone glared at Duck and he hid himself behind a pillow.

***

Back at Condor Studios....

Chad and Sonny were having their usual arguments while the others watch. Except Zora who was still in the closet.

"For the last time Munroe, we're not putting up a mistletoe!"

"What do you have against a mistletoe Chad?!"

"Nothing! I just...don't see the point of it!"

"Riiiiight"

They were interrupted by a crash in the closet. Sonny opened the door to have Zora and her machine fall out of the closet.

"Whoa" they all said in union.

"This is the trash you've been working on?" Tawni asked.

"It's not trash Tawni, this was supposed to be a Christmas surprise for you guys!" Zora answered.

"Awww, that's so sweet, but what does it do?" Sonny asked.

As if on cue, Nico and Grady came down the slide and activated the machine. The machine went haywire and different portals continued to open in different corners of the Prop house.

"That's what is does" Zora said firmly.

"Oops" they both mumbled.

"Whoa" the others repeated.

"What's going on Zoey?" Chad asked.

"It's Zora! And for once I don't know!"

The studio lights flashed on and off as the power of the machine grew stronger.

***

Back at Loonatics HQ....

Everything was out of control. The lights flashed on and off, Tech's inventions were going haywire. A big portal soon appeared in front of them and tried to suck them in.

"Guys grab hold to somet'in!" Ace yelled.

Everyone grabbed hold to furniture or anything they can get hold of to avoid being sucked in the portal. But it was no use, Lexi was the first to get sucked in.

"Ace!" Lexi yelled.

Duck let go of the couch that he was holding onto and bumped into Kate forcing her to let go of what she was grabbing onto. They both got sucked in the portal

"Guys help!" Kate yelled while Duck was yelling like a school girl.

The others couldn't grab hold any longer and sot sucked in. The portal eventually disappeared from HQ just in time when Zadavia called.

"Loonatics? Anyone here?"

***

At Condor Studios....

The whole building was rumbling though not causing any damage except making the cast members trip over and stumble on top of one another. The portal re-opened at the Prop house and the six anthros and one human came out of it. The rumbling stopped and the portal disappeared.

"Whoa" the So Random! cast plus Chad said one more.

"The Loonatics got up and brushed themselves before their eyes met the six cast members standing before them.

"Whoa" the Loonatics said this time.

"Ok this is just way too freaky, this doesn't look like our dimension" Lexi stated.

The So Random! cast and Chad looked at Zora.

"Zora, mind explaining what just happened?" Sonny asked.

"Wait! She brought us here?" Kate asked practically shocked. The cast members nodded.

"Wow-Tech-looks-like-you-have-competition-for-the-genius-level-here" theloonatics smirked at Tech while the cast members stood with confusion at what Rev just said.

"Ok, someone was talking about an explanation?" Duck grew impatient. Zora nodded.

"The machine I made was a Christmas surprise for the So Random! Christmas bash. It takes creatures from other dimensions and teleports them here."

"Well that makes sense" Tawni said.

"So can you send us back? We got somet'in to do back at HQ" Ace asked. Zora shook her head.

"Nope, it would take a week to recharge. And what HQ?"

"Well...." Kate looked at Ace with a look that said 'Should we tell them'. Ace sighed.

"We're the Loonatics, superheroes of Acmetropolis"

**0000000000000**

**So??? Watcha think, Please Review...  
**


	5. Personal Space

**Here's the next chapter...Merry X-mas!  
**

**00000000000000**

"Okay...Wait! hold up! Superheroes? Seriously? you got to be kidding me" Chad said or rather rambled.

"Okay, one: yes superheroes, two: yes we are serious, and three: no we are not kidding" Kate said, arms crossed in her chest.

"So now that we know you're serious, how about an introduction?" Sonny said with her usual smile.

"So like we said, We're the Loonatics" Tech said.

"I'm Ace Bunny"

"That's Katelyn Siren" -gesturing to a human girl with black hair with blue highlights-

"Hey..."

"That's Lexi Bunny" -gesturing to a pink bunny-

"Nice to meet you"

"That's Tech E. Coyote" -gesturing to a green coyote-

"Hi"

"That's Rev Runner" -gesturing to a red road runner

"Hey-nice-to-meet-you"

"That's Slam Tasmanian" -gesturing to a purple tasmanian devil

"vuidhfsdhfdfh hi"

"An this is..." Ace was cutt off by Duck himself.

"And Danger Duck at your service" Duck said as he approached Sonny and Tawni.

"Whoa! He's like an animal version of Chip Drama Pants" Nico said and the Randoms bursted out laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha" Chad said sarcastically.

"That's-not-his-real-name- is-it?" Rev asked.

The cast looked at him awkwardly. "Uh....no"

"So what about you guys?" Tech asked.

"We're the cast of so random, except him" Nico said gesturing to Chad.

"Yeah, unlike them, I'm from a better show called Mackenzie Falls" Chad added.

"Anyway...." Sonny said glaring at chad then turned to the Loonatics.

"I'm Sonny Munroe"

"This is Chad Dylan Cooper" -gesturing to the blonde boy in a Mackenzie Falls uniform-

"This is Nico and Grady" -gesturing to the two friends glaring at Chad-

"Tawni Hart" -gesturing to a blonde girl looking at herself in a mirror-

"And Zora" -gesturing to the young eleven-year-old-

"Okay, so I guess we're staying here until Tech and Zora can fix da machine" Ace said.

"Ohhh, cool! More girls to hang out with!" Lexi screeched.

"Ok, Lexi is the one with super hearing but how can she be not deaf with that" Kate said. Lexi glared at her,

"So if you're gonna stay, girls and boys get separate sides" Sonny said.

"Yeah, we don't want any cuddling incidents now do we?" Duck said looking at Ace and Kate. They blushed.

"That never happened!" they both yelled that made the loonatics chuckle, while making the cast look at them awkwardly.

Sonny perked up. "So separate space it is then!"

**0000000000000**

**So??? Watcha think, Please Review...  
**


End file.
